Cold Hands, Warm Heart
by Master Keyblader Eclipse
Summary: Just a little story, my OC and Hetalia. (My first Fanfic on here so please be nice!) What could go wrong...? Please review, it helps with supporting my self esteem. I hope you enjoy!


_**First things first, I DO NOT own Hetalia or any of the characters that belong to it, except for my OC Eclipse; which is in my mind... ^_^ Hope you enjoy and please be kind! This is my first story I published, also rewiews are welcome! XD**_

* * *

I was in a dark room; it was so dark that I couldn't even see my hand a few inches in front of my face as I waved it around in front of it.

I blinked as I heard a roar of something, then a bunch of crashes and people running around just to the left of me. It sounded like a plane overhead.

_Just what the heck was going on? _

I then heard yelling, I didn't quite understand the language. Was it German? Or Spanish? I shook my head and tried to roll over to investigate, but found that I was actually in a smaller space than intended and got my shoulder stuck while doing so.

I sighed and looked up and then felt around for a seal of some sort-

_Wait-_

I struggled my way back into a laying position,

_W-Was I in a coffin?!_

_Wait, no; a crate?_

Either way, I didn't want to be in here anymore. I pressed my feet up on the lid and heard a 'pop' sound.

_I hope that was the lid and not my legs..._

I sweat-dropped, pushed up and the lid to my surprise opened and slid onto the floor with a 'crash' sound.

"Vhat the-?!"

Someone said as I stretched and gulped fresh air and looked around the room with a confused look.

There were two teenagers huddled in one corner of the room, I looked at their faces; the first one was scared out of their mind, and the second one-well it was hard to tell what he was thinking. I felt a ping of sadness go through my heart at the sight. I cleared my throat and tried to speak, but all that came out was silence-

_Wait, I can't speak?! _

The older blonde one pointed a gun at me, holding the younger brunette closer to his chest. It seemed like he didn't like whatever was happening at the moment, I half grimaced; I felt the exact same as him.

_Were they brothers? _

I half-wondered to myself, I climbed out of the 'coffin', half falling on the floor in the process. I kept my hands up while doing so, so that could have been the reason that I had such a hard time getting out. But when I did, I pointed to myself and then shook my head to mean that I couldn't speak, At least at the moment anyway.

He got up from the floor and whispered to the smaller one, then walked over to me.

"Can you speak?"

I shook my head no and backed away from him, he looked from the gun to me and then back; I didn't trust the gun, not at the moment anyway.

"I need to check if you have anything dangerous on you, do you understand vhat I'm telling you?"

I just looked up at him from my bangs, and then nodded yes. I wasn't really sure what to do, so I just stood there with my hands on my sides and looked down at the floor; waiting for him to check me.

While he was doing so, I happened to glance up and see the younger boy looking at me; as soon as he saw me looking as him, he looked immediately back down to the floor finding it suddenly very interesting. He didn't seem like a threat, not much at all when you got down to the way he was seated. He sat like a girl, with his legs crossed and his arms in between them.

"Alvight,"

My mind snapped back out of my thoughts as I looked up at him, he was grimacing as he finally put the gun back into the side of his pants' loop.

"Vell, you don't zeem to have any veapons on you."

I was relieved; I had hoped that that would be the answer. I looked up through my bangs and nodded again, he nodded in agreement. The he turned to the other boy,

"Ita-I mean Feliciano, you can come over now. She's unarmed."

I half-smiled, but the older one didn't seem to notice; 'Feliciano' on the other hand did.

_He must be observant._

I thought to myself as I looked away from his smile.

"Okay, Doit-"

He stopped mid-sentence, stopping in his tracks; earning a death-glare from the blonde.

_Was there something that I wasn't supposed to know? They sure are acting funny, maybe it was all the commotion that had happened a few minutes ago...?_

I looked at the both of them with a questioning glance.

"I-I mean Ludwig. Heh, Heh."

'Ludwig' looked at him, as a sigh escaped his lips. I resisted the urge to giggle at the sight of Ludwig and Feliciano; they seemed to have a bond that was greater than time itself.

Feliciano hooked his arm in through Ludwig's, much to his complaining; he shook the brunette off and held his hands.

"Nein (no), how many times have I told you Feliciano?"

"'No hugging' I know, b-but,"

"No buts. Now vhat are ve zupposed to do with her?"

Feliciano looked from him to me, and then back to him.

"I don't know...She is a stow-away, besides pretty ladies aren't supposed to be in the war...Right Ludwig?"

He stepped over to me, unhooking his hands from the older one.

"Can you talk? Sai parlare italiano?" (Can you speak Italian?)

I saw Lud face-palm at the sight of his younger companion,

"Feli, I thought that we had already established this. And no, by the looks of her, she doesn't speak Italian."

He looked sideways at the blonde and pouted,

"Well, you didn't tell me that, I just came over when you said it was safe to."

It was Ludwig's turn to frown. I guess that that's about as close as you will see him 'pout' like Feliciano.

I started walking over to the doorway, but Ludwig had other plans. As soon as I put one foot out of the doorway, he snatched me around the neck and pulled me into his chest. He then closed the wooden door and locked it. I was so scared by the sudden movement that I jumped and hid in his chest. He didn't seem to mind it, taken the fact that Feliciano seemed to do it all the time. He even might have been scared to go out there, But why...?

"Nein, I vouldn't do that if I vere you, unless you vant to get zhot in zhe noggin."

He whispered into my ear, loosening his grip on my neck and waist. I just stood there waiting; but more confused than anything. Feliciano looked from me to Ludwig then back to me. He then walked over to me and pulled me into a corner and hugged me; squishing me to his chest as well.

_I guess this is going to be a reoccurring thing, huh? _

I thought to myself as I sighed a sigh of slight irritation, just sat down, and waited with Ludwig and Feliciano; but for what, I didn't even know...

Then I heard the sound of rumbling coming up from above.

_Again?_

I felt the German tense up as the rumbling got louder and louder, almost deafening. Feliciano, on the other hand; locked his arms around me and squeezed like a boa-constrictor trying to kill its prey. I was starting to feel light-headed and started to flail in his grasp. Lud, noticing me suddenly flail for no reason; then saw what the cause of it was.

"Feli, I know your zcared; vut,"

He pointed to me while he said this,

"You zeem to be zuffocating the girl..."

Feli immediately unclung from me and it seemed like apologizing in another language, was it Spanish? Maybe it was Italian? I still had no idea. I shook my head, too tired to even think right at the moment and just curled up next to the both of them; I actually felt safe.

_For the moment anyway..._

I reminded myself as I drifted off into the land of dreams, however; it's not what I expected at all...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! OOO, what's going to happen next? Well, you will just have to wait and see! ^_^**


End file.
